


Fa La La La La

by moonlightreigns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Christmas with the StilinskisRequest: Could you do a stiles imagine where you go to his house and spend Christmas with him and his dad and just make it super fluffy thanks-tobias2001as Warnings: fluff.Characters: Stiles, Y/n, Sherriff Stilinski.





	

You let out scoff as you read your dads note ‘sorry honey I couldn’t spend christmas with you, love you, Merry Christmas’.  
Scrunching up the note, your throwed it into the bin.  
You went over to the fridge, opening the door and taking out the orange juice. Putting the container on the bench. Walking to the cupboard you took out a glass.  
Just as you put the glass down on the bench.  
“Hello” you said, as you poured the orange juice into the glass.  
“Hey, merry christmas babe” Stiles happily cheered, making you grumble.  
“Hi Stiles, merry christmas” you said.  
“What’s wrong? It’s christmas the happiest time of the year” Stiles asked.  
“Nothing other than the fact my dad ditched me for work” you grumbled, taking a sip of your orange juice.  
“His just supporting you I’m sure he will come home tonight” Stiles said, trying to comfort you.  
“Yeah right, he avoids holidays like it’s the plague” you sighed, running your hand through your hair.  
“Hey why don’t you come spend christmas with me and my dad?” Stiles suggested.  
“Stiles, I don’t want to intrude” you sighed, washing your cup.  
“You never intrude, please I want to give you your present plus I want to see you, pleaseeee?” Stiles begged.   
“Okay, I’ll come over” you said.  
“Yay, see you soon, I love you, drive carefully” Stiles said.  
“I love you too weirdo” you said, hanging up.  
~~~~  
It took you an hour to get ready and 30 minutes to get to his house.  
You quickly put Stiles present down on the door step knocking on the door, then picking I back up.  
Stiles quickly pulled you inside, pressing his body on yours, his hands cupping the side of your face, as his lips pressed against yours passionately.  
“Your present” you said, in-between kisses.  
Stiles pulled away, resting his forehead against yours.  
“I love you” Stiles said.  
“I love you to” you cooed.  
Stiles grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers with his.  
“You hungry?” he asked, as he walked you’s into the living room.  
“Starving” you replied.  
“Merry christmas Mr Stilinski” you said.  
“Merry christmas (y/n), where’s your dad?” Papa Stilinski asked, making you frown, Stiles took a hold of your hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on your hand.  
“His working” you mumbled.  
“Oh, well I’m sorry you’re always welcome here, dig in” Papa stilinski said.  
“Thanks” you said.

The rest of day was spent cuddling in stiles arms, as you’s binge watched star wars. While Stiles gloated over the star wars jumper you got him.   
Papa Stilinski fall asleep half way through the marathon.  
“Have I told you I love you?” Stiles asked, making you look up to him.  
“Not enough” you teased, winking at him.  
“I love you” Stiles cooed, talking out a small box from his sweater pocket.  
“Are you proposing?” you asked, kind of feeling nervous.  
“No, it’s a necklace” he said, taking out a small heart necklace. Making you let out a relieved sigh.  
“Lydia helped, well she said to buy you clothes and high heels but I thought a necklace was much better” Stiles babbled, as you sat up, Stiles put the necklace on.  
You turned around, cupping his cheeks.  
“Thank you boo” you cooed, kissing him passionately…  
This was short and apologies for that. 2 more to write. Happy christmas eve x

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and apologies for that. 2 more to write. Happy christmas eve x


End file.
